Liz in trouble
by sapofbks2008
Summary: PG13 for later maybe. Finished! See what happened with Liz and how it will efect the people around them. Especially how it will effect conner.They are still there sienor year of high school.I AM CONTIUEING NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS READAND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sweet Valley characters.

" Mrs. Sandborn is there I need to talk to her...now" said a very upset and very worried Jessica over a cell phone.

Liz and Jess were spouse to go out this afternoon but something had come up and Liz had to bale. Liz had got a call from Maria saying she needed Liz's help but Liz had never made it to Maria's and now Liz was in the car crying and about to be taken to the hospital but someone had to help Jess because now she needed moral support.

"Yes, dear is everything alright you sound hysterical never mind I'll get her" said a very worried Mrs. Sandborn.

She herd Conner's mom yell for Tia and was now waiting very impatiently for Tia to pick up.

"Hello, mom I'll be home for dinner soon I am just helping Conner on his music I told you" said Tia in a impatient voice.

"Tia, this Jess something really bad happened to Liz I don't want to talk about it over the phone and I need you hear for moral support could you meet me at the hospital" said a crying Jessica.

"Jess what happened what hospital and my car is in the shop Conner will have to drop me off. What is going on why are we going to the hospital what happened and were are you" said a now hysterical Tia.

"I am on my cell Conner can come here as long as he is up to hearing what I have to tell I am on my way to the hospital now and I can't talk about this over the phone just that something really bad happened to Liz and my mom and dad are on the to but I need you there as well" said a very impatient Jessica.

At this moment even Conner was getting worried because he had heard the word hospital and him driving that and did not like ether that meant something had to be very wrong. If it came from Jess it was probably worse. 

Before he realized what was going on he was in his car on his way to the hospital knowing just that one of the Wakefield twins was in trouble an he was not asking any questions have a feeling that Tia did not know many of the answers. 

A/N: I know it is short but I don't know if you will like it so I am not going to far. Review if you like it. Tell me if it stunk. 


	2. Waiting and news on Liz

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Sweet Valley Senior year.

A/N: Thoughts will be slanted an you should understand who is thinking them and if I am not making sense just review to tell me and I will try my best to fix it I found some parts in the first chapter like that too I will try my best to fix them as well.

All Conner new as he was driving to the hospital is that Liz was hurt bad and that was enough to get him moving. He may not have been best friends with Liz but all he new was that he had cared deeply for her at one time and that he still thought of her as a sister. 

"I hope Liz will be alright she is one of my best friends. Conner she is like a sister to me" said a very worried and a very upset Tia.

"I am sure she will be fine Tee. Liz is strong and she will pull through no matter how bad" said Conner even though he did not believe himself. He didn't know how bad she was and even though he had faith that she would be fine she could be in really bad shape.

"You know I would love to believe you but even I know you don't fully believe that Liz is going to be fine. I know you all to well but thanks for making me feel better" said Tia really trying to keep down tears.

"Tee all I know is that we have to have faith that she is ok for the sake of everybody including her and you have to keep strong for Jess her she'll need you. Man I sound way to sensitive" said Conner in mock horror more so to loosen the mood then to be serious. He had to keep strong for Tia other words she would crumble. But in some ways he was serous he did sound way to soft.

"That one is easy Conner you are just as worried as I am... even if most of the worry that I will end up crying on your shoulder. Is that not that one of the top ten scariest places to be in. Having to comfort a girl" said Tia just so the mood would be a little lighter trying to joke around even if the jokes were bad and they did not help all that much they helped.

"Yea, But what beats out is guys having comfort other guys" Conner said trying anything to lighten the mood. He did not like feeling this worried he was in the same shape he was when he found out Alanna was missing. He didn't like the feeling then didn't like it now.

The rest of the ride was silent more to let both of them think then because they had nothing to say. Traffic was bad and it seemed like forever before they got there they went rite to the ER. Both hoping there friend was ok. 

**********************

"Guys, you took forever to get here I have been here for a half an hour already" said Jess coming out of the Emergency waiting room seeing them coming down the hall and looking ready to burst into tears and looking as if she wanted someone to hold her.

"What's wrong with Liz is she going to be ok what happened we had traffic to get through you ok are you're parents here do they know what happened" said Tia in a run on sentence not being able to stop just having to get everything out that she had wanted to know for the past hour when they first found out that Liz was hurt.

"Slow down Tee no need to rush calm down" Conner said putting his arms around her because she looked like she wanted to collapse on the floor.

"They wont tell me if she is ok. She was attacked I found here on my way to work on the side walk. She looked pretty bad. My parents know and are in with her now. They only allow so many people at once and I left so my parents could be with her. She was not conscious when when I called you Tee I found out you were at Conner's by your mom. I also want to kill who did this to her. The only reason I did not call 911 was because I thought it would be faster and I still think that way. I also need to sit down and breath" said Jess crying though the whole thing.

They all sat and waited for the 411 on what was wrong with Liz and all hoping against will that she would be ok. After a wile Jeremy came and then Jeff Liz's ex boyfriend came. He had broken up with her because he was going to be separated from Liz and they thought it would be best. Then Maria came with Ken in toe. Pretty soon the whole crowd was there all now knowing the whole story and all waiting and seeing what was going to happen. 

*************************

After 2 hours of waiting finally a doctor came in and looked around the room and going strait to Jess. They looked just alike so they all guessed it was not hard to figure out who the sister of the party was.

"You're Elizabeth Wakefield's sister I presume and who else is with her?" asked the doctor.

Most of the rooms hands went up and the doctor looked around in shock at how many people were waiting for news on Elizabeth Wakefield.

"Do you want me to talk to you in private?" he asked looking at here with a questioning look and a look that said what ever the news her sister was not ok at the moment.

"I want everybody to here what is wrong with my sister yes" said Jess sounding impatient on news on her sister and for the first time realizing that her brother Steven who was in collage now might not even know what was happening and now feeling worse because it was like she forgot all about him.

"Well your sister is a very lucky girl to be alive and I am amazed at how she was alive with how much blood she lost" said the doctor looking as around the room again and looking hesitant to continue but did.

"You're sister at this moment is in a comma. Broke her left arm and has a very bed head concussion and we do not know yet if she will pull through or if she does if she will wake up. But the blood as you know came from the head and we cleaned that up she is no longer bleeding and she is stable but Jessica I do not know if she will pull through we are trying everything we can even if she does pull through we do not know if she will wake up" said the doctor with a lot of sympathy. 


	3. All her friends are her faimly

A/N: Sorry it is taking me so long to update. But I should be continuing this regularly from now on. I hope I have school now so I do not know. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sweet.

A/N: I think I said that Liz was crying in the car in chapter one when they were on the way to the hospital and in the second I said she was unconscious. To clear that up say she was unconscious.

******On with the story******

"Ok, now that you have told the whole room that you may not be able to save my sister. I would like to say this. If what you are saying is true then I want all her friends to see her. She needs to know her friends are here with her" said Jessica on the verge of tears.

"Ms. Wakefield the rules state that only immediate family is to see her and I don't think it wise that she have a lot of visitors" said the doctor completely in business mode.

"Really doctor you don't know me that well now do you. But let me tell you what you said is that at this moment my dearest sister is dyeing. At this moment I could care less what your rules state I will get my way. It's not like I am going to send them all in there at once to see her. I know what I am doing all of her friends think of her as family and that goes vise versa" said Jess rather hotly.

"She would want it this way. If you keep telling me know I will do what ever it takes. My parents will agree I am sure and you have no right over who she can see I don't care what you say" said Jess continuing with her little speech and finishing it.

"She is right doctor you don't know my sister well she will get her way. She will get what she wants she knows my sister better then anybody and she will know what she wants. I also may state my sister is not going be hurt if she sees her friends in any way and that it will most likely help her come out. knowing every body is here and loves her will help and if not what can it hurt" said there brother Steven who had just drove three hours from SVU to get there.

"Steven you're hear" said Jessica throwing her self at her 20 year old brother. Mostly from seeing him and from missing him but also because she had basically had forgotten about him since this happened and she was feeling guilty. 

"I agree with my son. My Liz would want to have her friends with her. Know that they care and that they are their for her" said Mr. Wakefield.

"Alright 5 minutes per person. Keep it down and don't let more then two in at a time" said the doctor in defeat.

"I will being staying in with her for the night. When everybody is gone and everybody can get there rest" said Jessica matter of factly. 

****************

For the past 2 hours Liz had been getting visits from friends and family it was taking longer then hoped because the nurse had to check on Liz and when that happened she showed everyone out of the room if they were not family until she was done. When everybody had visited and left she went back in to stay with her sister. Her mother and father and brother were all in the waiting room. All checking on Jess and Liz regularly to make sure they were both fine. But giving the twin time to bond if it was there last. 

The halls were quiet now and everything was calm. Jess was sleeping in the chair next to her sister holding her hand. When around 3 am she woke from a bad dream tuned around and looked out into the hall just to see Conner heading for the elevator.

**************************

A/N: What do you think. Does this chapter stink I don't like it all that well but what do you think. Anyway review. My motto no review no new chapter. So you have to tell me what you think. 


	4. I will find out why

A/N: I forgot to say this before but thank you too everybody that voted. 

Disclaimer: I don't oun any of the Sweet Valley senior Year Characters.

******On with the story*******

I had been 4 days since her sisters attack and all was the same. Her sister was still in a coma and her family was still there. Everybody visited Liz in the hospital after school. Jess was going to go back to school when her sister was out of ICU when her sisters life was not hanging over the edge. When she went back to school if her sister was still ib her coma she would still worry and would most likely not listen to anything the teachers had to say. But her parent would be with her and so would her brother.(Who was not going back to school until his sis was all better). She would feel better knowing they were there. The doctors had said that Liz was getting better but not by much. She was holding at anything she could get so she took that as a good sign. But today what was on the top of her list was trying to find out why Conner had been at the hospital to see her sister. She had tried to catch him again but did not succeed. She was positive she had saw him. She had asked Tee and she said that Conner was home from what she new of. Jess thought of one of three things. 1. She was loosing it. 2. Conner was not telling his best friend that he was seeing Liz at night. 3. Tia had lied to cover up. She just did not know. But tonight she was not moving from the spot by her sisters bed. She was not going to sleep. Nothing. She was going to find out what was going on if it killed her.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? What? Tell me in a review. This chapter I don't like because it really does not state anything really. But the next one will state a big some thing so keep reading.


	5. Why Conner why

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sweet Valley characters at all.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. And sorry about the last chapter I know it was boring but it was a filler. mostly on how Jess felt. This should be better.

******On with the story******* 

It was mow 2:45am and still no Conner. She was starting to think that maybe it was in her head. Maybe she did just see him because she was tired. She had not moved from this spot all night and still no Conner. She looked at the window so much that her neck was starting to hurt. From turning it so much. Then she saw him at the information desk. It was 2:45 in he morning there was no explanation to why he was here. So she got up and went up to him. 

"You know that if you are going to visit my sister you could do it on visiting hours. Almost 3 o'clock in the morning is sort of odd to come don't you think," she said with a little irritation.

Conner just looked shocked and very tired. She didn't notice it before. When he was here at visiting hours which he did but not very long she never noticed. Did not really care. She thought he came because he was her friend and he did it out of courtesy Now she was starting to think maybe he was here longer then all her other friends and that it was something more then the nature of good will.

Conner was just staring at her like he could not believe he was caught in the act. Finally he said tiredly, "I don't need this now Jess. Really I don't. I am really upset and am here to see her. Just like I have for the past 4 days. If you would be as to be so kind and let me see her and let me go in the room instead of looking through the window I would be grateful." Jess could not help herself she had to find out. " Conner you look like you have not slept in days. You look pathetic. I thought I looked bad. I'll let you see my sister but first you have to tell me why you are here. You hade to know you were going to get caught." Jess said simply.

"I know I was going to get caught. I got caught by your brother the first night i got up here. He was getting coffee. We talked and I visited her," he said with sadness in his voice.

"Conner I'm not here to interrogate you. But I would like to know why you are here. I asked Tee if you were here at night and she said that you went home. I saw you a couple of nights ago. I thought I was going nuts. Starting to see things," Jess said with feeling in her voice seeing that Conner was really upset.

"Jess I've been here for the past 4 days striate through just like you have. As far as explaining I don't know what to say. I just can't leave your sister knowing that she could die in a matter of seconds. And me not be here.

"You know there's such a thing as feeling. You have feelings foe Liz but you don't want to admit it to yourself. Maybe that's it. My brother does not keep things from his sisters if it is not for a good reason. He kept this one I want to know thy," Jesses said with a lot of determination in her voice. 

"I don't know all I know is that Liz can't die not know. She can live and become someone and she might not be able to do that because someone wanted to get her. They got away and Liz is holding on to her life. I am worrying my whole family but I can't leave. I may not be able to do anything but I don't want to leave ether," Conner said with a shaky voice. I wanted to know why to know why Conner was hear. I got it. He was in love with Liz. I wanted to pound it into him since he seemed to be trying to put it in the back of his mind. But I couldn't not know when he was close to tears. I could not see Conner McDermott over my sister when I could stop the tears from coming be dropping it. I did the next best thing. "Conner why don't you stay with her tonight. You night get to sleep know hat she is in the same room. It helps me it might help you."

"But you are her sister you should stay with her not me and what good would it do for me to stay the whole night I just want to see her," Conner said.

"I have been with her for the past 3 nights I'll be fine. Plus my brother needs company out in the waiting room. You want to see her and you need the sleep. I'll be fine, If I really want to see her I'll just go in there and sleep in the chair. You'll be there. More comfortable too. The recliner is heaven compared to everything else in the whole hospital.

By the way talk to her. Let her know your there just because she is unconscious doesn't mean she can't here you," Jess said with tears in her eyes ready to cry again.

"Fine, thank you Jess. I'll also talk to her and let her know that I'm there. I don't see what good it will do but I'll talk to her," Conner said heading for the door.

"Yea you do that. Don't sound depressed ether act like everything is fine," she started then in a whisper " If she loves you back you'll do more good then any of us."

A/N: How do you like it. Do you think this chapter stinks or it's good. I love this chapter. It's my favorite. What do you think? 


	6. The Dream

**A/N: Ok this is how it goes. If my story is that bad tell me but don't just leave me hanging. I know I sound mean but I have to say that my reviews have not been bad. I don't like bad reviews at all. But if you really think a chapter is bad you review and tell me. If you think it is good tell me. But review. Please. I love writing but I will only keep putting it on this site if you like it. How am I going to know if you don't review.**

******on with the chapter******

"Ok Liz. Your sister knows that I have been not moving from the hospital since you have been here and now she wants me to stay with you. She said talking to you would help so here I am. In your hospital room talking to you as though you were awake and making myself look like a fool. We are all worried about you Liz you know that. I am. can you believe that Liz I am here and I am saying how I feel," Conner sighed taking a seat in the recliner. He felt stupid doing this he really did. He felt better being with her and knowing that if anything happened he would be here to be by her side. But he still felt stupid talking to her. But really he did not have to worry because in seconds he was asleep. Dreaming dreams that would be burned into his brain until the day he died. 

_"Conner did you like that last dream you had. I sure enjoyed watching you face I know it was priceless. That was incredibly mean of me. Boss would be so mad. But I love just watching you have guilt," this white figure said to a sleepy Conner._

"Who the hell are you, and why do you look like you just came from the sky or something. You look like you glow too. Man am I loosing it that badly where the hell am I?" I did not like this. This was worse then the nightmare I had before. I was in school now and it looked different. It looked the same and different at the same time .

"Conner. Conner. Conner. You never want to just give in do you. I will say if Liz was up when you walked in that room and said what you said. Her words would have most likely been 'What the hell are you doing here?' That is what she would have said," she was grinning like a cat. A cat knowing something that the mouse wanted to know. He got that spot. He was the mouse. He wanted to know what was going on. she seemed to know everything and yet he had not even met her. 

"Who the hell are you? What kind of dream is this? I mean this is one weird dream. I am in school? How do you know all about me?" I sounded like a 5 year old wanting to know everything but I could not help it. It was the weirdest as hell dream I had ever had. And I would count it as a nightmare if she was trying to kill me. But she looked like an angel.

"Well at least you know what an angel looks like Conner. But really a nightmare. Thank you. I am trying to help and you turn you back and call me a nightmare. Do I look that bad?" she still had a grin on her face.

" I want to know what you want. I want to know why I am dreaming this stupid dream? I want to know why Liz had to be like this? Why as hell you are here in my dreams? I don't know you and I don't think I would dream up an angel on my own," I am getting really pissed at this woman.

"You know you could be nice. If not to me you could be nice to Liz. What Jess said was true Conner. Talking helps. That is why I am here. My name is Regina Morrow I new your sister very well. I got into trouble and I died of an over dose. Actually my body was not able to take the drugs I was giving it so I died. I was not able to talk to her and let her help me when I was in trouble and she really would have wanted to . I hurt her and my family the least I can do is make the first man to love her with the passion she has always wanted tell her," Regina said this with an attitude. Were angles spouse to have mouths on them. 

"Well this one does. You know I could read your thoughts it is not a good idea to bad mouth me. Conner I don't have time for this so I will make it short. You could call me a thought in the mind coming out or a really freaky ghost. But all I am going to say is that you love Elizabeth Wakefield and she needs to know that Conner. She does she can hear you Conner. You sound like you don't care. You have to tell her you care. Stop caring what other people think and talk to her. Even though she won't talk back. You could loose her Conner you could. If you do don't you want to know that Liz might have heard you. 

He woke up in sweat covered on him and about to yell when he saw Liz there. In the same state she was when he fell asleep. now he new that who ever that was in that dream was right. it scared him how it happened now he wanted to follow it.

__

****


	7. Authors note :

**A/N: WARNING: People like I said before you have to tell me. This is not a chapter. You have to review before I give you one. You have to tell me what you think of my story. You have to say if you liked it or not. If you don't I am left hanging. If you don't review within a week I am taking the story off. I don't want to but if you don't care them why leave it on. I am not saying this to be mean but I will not continue a story people hate. Or don't read I could be starting other stories. I will most likely write another one for this section but if the same things keep happening then I will stop. My other stories are getting reviews. I know someone out there has to be reading this. REVIEW. You have 7 days.**

Thank You!!!!


	8. We need to move on

****

A/N: Ok readers. I now know I have people who read my story I will continue. See I have this thing. You don't review I stop putting it up. I don't stop writing it I just stop putting it up. I say why keep something up no one is reading. Now that I know I have readers I will keep going. I was going to get rid of the 7th chapter but maybe it will remind you I need reviews to keep me going. Here is the 8th chapter.

********on with the chapter*********

He was driving himself nuts now. He could not go back to sleep and he kept staring at Liz. She was still gorgeous no matter how scraped up she looked. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved her. Now all he had to do was get her up to tell her. She was not waking up. But they kept saying don't give up hope. He wasn't but he still thought talking to Liz would only make it harder on himself. It was like denial. But he had read about stuff to and he did want to try it. 'Talk to her as though she is awake' That is what everybody kept telling him so he would. Since he could not sleep why not do it now.

"Liz you know I'm here right. I know I have screwed up with you badly over this past year. I don't blame you for anything that I yelled at you for I swear. I just want you back now Liz. You know that right." he sounded pathetic he new it but he wanted her back. He was about to cry. Conner did not cry unless he had a good reason. Then he herd from behind, "Your doing it wrong you know. You sound like you are upset and that you are dieing to get her back. You have to sound more chipper," said Jess coming down and sitting on the other chair in the room sound very tired.

"How good are you at this Jess. You couldn't sleep either. I know I couldn't," I new I sounded just as tired but I didn't care I wanted to stay up. 

"Your going to make your self sick you know. Not sleeping. I have thought of something. I know I'm not sleeping either but I have been sleeping," Jess sounded and looked worried. I had never seen her so caring. Now I new why Liz loved her so much.

"I slept for about 2 hours. I had a bad dream so I woke up. not been able to get back to sleep since. Better for me I have not slept since it happened I'll be fine," I new I sound pathetic but I had to try. I new I also looked like crap. I had token shower at the hospital and had Tia bring me cloths but my sleepless nights were catching up.

"Conner, you know what they told me. That tomorrow they are taking her out of ICU. You know what that means? That she is healing but just not waking up. I know how long she could be asleep. We have to go on living. I want to stay by my sisters side until she wakes up. But that might be awhile she would want us to go on living. I know she would rather we walk in and find her awake. Then the first thing she sees is us sitting her worried and all. We don't need to make her feel guilty. I'm starting school again Monday and I hope you will too. I made a bet with myself that I would go back to school when she gets better. I hope you will join me," she sounded wise. And very right. So I agreed on Monday I too would start school.

****************************

So that's what they did they went on living. They started school Monday came to see Liz all day and went home. Jess and Liz's brother was going home as well. but was not going to school until his sister was better. They did stay over on weekends though. Even Tee and sometimes other fiends. They were known on the floors now and the nurses liked them all. They all thought of it as a demented sleepover. 

****************************

3 weeks later 

****

'O god does my head hurt now or what. Put m back to sleep. I don't think there is one part of my body that does not ache.' Liz thought that early Sunday morning

****

She looked over and saw her sister sleeping in a chair and she finally took in she was in a hospital. She new the surroundings. But she had to smile weakly her sister even in a hospital her sister was not a morning person. By the way she felt she new something bad had happened but did not want to think about it now. She was only thankful that she was alive because she had a feeling it was about the attack she had. She was all confused and them she looked over and there sitting there sleeping in a chair was CONNER?

****

A/N: What do you think of this chapter. I hope you like it. REVIEW AND TELL ME! :)


	9. Why is Conner Here

**A/N: Thanks to every body that reviewed it mean a lot. It is what keeps me going. I would also like to say that I thought it was about time she woke up. She had been it a coma for awhile. So here you go.**

**********on with the chapter*********

What the hell? Why is he here. I heard him talking while I was out I thought it was because I was dreaming. Maybe I was really hearing him. Nah what he was saying was not what Conner would say. To someone out cold or someone awake. He was saying he loved me and stuff like that. We all know he has got a thing for Alanna and all. Together or not. At the moment did not matter. How long have I been out? Ahhh, I see my brother coming. Now I know I must be in bad shape. He is should be in collage now not here. But maybe I can get answers from him. He is coming for the door. 

"Steve may I ask why everybody is by my bed? How long have I been out? And lastly I need to tell you know why I am here," I sounded raspy when I talked. My brother looked so happy. He had a smile on his face a mile long.

"Sis, I'll be right back I need to get a nurse now. Tell them you woke up," he whispered seeing that everybody was asleep and all. I don't think he heard me talking because he looked to happy at that moment and I said I new why I here. He should have not been so happy about that part. I know he would have been less happy if he heard me.

Two minutes later there was a doctor and a nurse checking me out. I'll tell you they were being very considerate for my friends being silent and all. I had to say it was different. They are asking me all these questions. After about 20 minutes of checking me out they left. Saying that they had to call my family to tell them that I was up. My sister and Conner were both still sleeping when they left. My brother was saying that he had to get to work. I had found out I had been in a coma for a month and that Jess and Conner did not always stay with me that it was only on weekends and he told me what day it was and all. Man it almost made me cry when he had to tell me the day. Remembering that I had to remember what happened and I new all right. I new better then I should have. But I did. Thinking upon this I am seeing my sister starting to wake up. I was smiling at that I new she was tired she looked it. But she was still waking up at 8:30am. My sister did not wake up that early on her own I will tell you that. She was most likely worried about me. So you had to smile at her love for me. 

****

"Good morning did you sleep well? I know I must have. If I have been out for almost a month but you look like you have not slept for over a hour in a while.," I still sounded raspy but I had to say it at how tiered Jess looked I had to tell her something to let her know her sister was back to the living again. Let me tell you it worked she heard me loud and clear.

"Lizzy, your up. Your awake. I can see your eyes again. I can see you smiling your back to the living," needless to say I think the whole floor heard her. I had never seen my sister look so happy before. And yet out of all she said Conner was still sleeping in his chair. You had to smile. He really was tired. You could see it in his face more then my sisters.

"Jess you know why Conner is here. Tell me because you know we are not the closest why is he the one here. Also how can he sleep through all of this?" I was smiling all the way through saying that statement he was here I did not care. He looked cute sleeping and it helped to know that he cared a little about me. 

"It was his turn to stay the night. All of us take turns on the weekends to spend time with you. All of your friends have been here. Tia should be here soon to see you. After she is done she usually goes and takes Conner home. She has Trent drop her off again. She stays the night. I always stay all through the weekends though I don't have people take turns with me. Conner loves it when it is his turn though. He was here until you got of ICU. Long story. I would love to chat more with you sis but I really have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. If Conner wakes up be nice and ask him yourself if you want why he is here. If you want to do what I do when I wake up before him you wake him up yourself," Jess looked a little to happy. You had to wonder if she really had to go to the bathroom. The situation was laughable. She was leaving so that Conner and I could have time together. She was trying to hook us up. While I was in the hospital.

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter. Did you hate it. Was it boring or anything. Tell me in your REVIEWS. I lie this one. But I know I'll love the next one better.**


	10. Why Now

**A/N: I know I have not updated un a while. I have been busy with school and I was in Wisconsin for the weekend. Anyway I'm back and here is my next chapter. Remember to read and review.**

**********On with the chapter*************

"Conner are you ready to leave," I heard Tia whisper through the door. 

"He's not up but I am," I said once she was in the room.

"Lizzy, your back to join the world of living again. O god I missed you so much," said Tia coming at me then hugging the life out of me. 

"Tia, dear your choking me to death. Let go," I managed to say trying to get out of her bare hug.

"You're back with us. I can talk to you again. I can see your eyes. Your going to be okay. I won't have to visit you on your 18th birthday here," Tia said letting go still with a smile on her face,

"I think they gave Conner something Tee. He has not woken up though anything and that is hard to believe. I mean not to say he is a light sleeper but he slept right through my sister screaming when she found out I was up. I mean she was so loud that I think my parents heard her. He's still asleep," I said looking at him with a grin on my face.

"Well I think he sleeps better when he's by your side and that lets him sleep better. I don't know why he slept through all of that. Were is your sister? I want to bug the life out of her. She didn't call me the second you were up. I wanted to know," said Tia getting up. 

"Has she been taking something. Conner sleep better when I am close by. Is Tia alright," I thought in amazement to what she said.

"I have no idea were she is but when you find her could you tell her to call everybody and tell them I am okay. I don't know what she is doing but if she didn't call your cell first out of everybody to call. I don't think she has even called anyone yet," I said.

"Yea sure not a problem. Can do," said Tia who was walking out the door.

"Now how do you wake up your EX who you have just found out has been by your bedside just as much as your sister?" I thought in wonder.

"Conner you have to wake up. Tia is here and not that I think she wants to leave anytime soon but. If I were you I would get up before Tia decides to get you up," I said a little loudly so he would here and wake up.

"Didn't budge. Damn!" I thought.

"O well on to plan B," I sighed, "Conner wake up," I said splashing water on his face from the water pitcher I had in my room.

"What the Hell... Tia how many times have I told you not..." Conner was going to give his friend a piece of his mind. But that was before he realized who he was talking too and it wasn't his dear friend Tia who did it either. 

"Tia, just came to get you but then she saw that I was up. I don't think she wants to leave anytime soon anymore but she wanted me to wake you up. I wanted to wake you up too," Liz said knowing that saying that was going to make her blush and look stupid. But she wanted to know why this guy was hear. I mean in the past he was so set against showing any feelings at all and now here he was by her bed side. It got her confused and a little mad. Why did he have to care now. Now when she was going through such a hard time in her life.

"You are alright now and I correct. I am not dreaming or anything," said Conner who looked like a 5 year old that came down for Christmas.

"Yea, I'm fine. For now at least," then she asked the question that had been running in her mind since she woke up, "Conner why are you hear? I mean I know we are friends but from what my sister said you have tried to spend every minute with me that you can since I had my attack," I said in a very questioning tone and confused look.

"What happened to you Liz? Do you remember what happened to you. Everyone was worried that you would not make it. I glad you made it," Conner said avoiding her question.

"Conner you didn't answer may question why are you here? You answer that and I will answer your question," I said knowing that talking about my problems are going to be something I am not want to talk about but I want to know what is going on and am going to do what ever it is to find out.

"Well Liz you see..."

**A/N: Well that is my chapter. I hope you guys are still interested in this so far still. I am really busy and it is hard to review real fast like that. I will try to put up at a faster speed. Anyway I want to know what you think of this chapter so tell me in a REVIEW. If you give me a lot of reviews for this chapter I'll put up two chapters next time I update. Only if I get a lot of info. **


	11. Loving You Forever

**A/N: I really don't know yet if I am ending it with this chapter yet. I don't want to write if I don't know but I can't figure out if this is the end. I guess I will have to wonder what the last word will be. If not I have a feeling the next chapter will be the last. That is what I was think with last chapter but I might just end it now. Any I have to shut myself up now and write. On with the chapter.**

**************************************

"Well you see Liz. Well you see..." Conner said looking somewhat nervous.

"Conner how hard is it to answer my question. I asked why were you here. I mean when from when we first introduced you were the closed off type. You liked hiding you feeling. You still do and hate showing them. Now you are showing them right there out in the open. How you are always here. That is showing that something is up. Because I know you Conner McDermott very few girls will keep you in the hospital," I said with a little annoyance in my voice getting sick of this.

"Well Liz I was just worried about you OK. I mean we have not always been there for each other. I was worried. I mean you were pretty bad. I care for you a lot. I was caring for you in a brotherly way," he said not once looking into my eyes. Now my anger rising by the minute.

"Conner McDermott if you think for one second that I am going to believe that I have something to tell you. I know everybody has come and gone through this room. People you have not known people you didn't think in a million years would come and so many others. I know my friends and what they will do to see me get better. I know that all off my distant friends although I may have lost them have still come. I know my life and my friends Conner. I know that Todd most likely came by and Jeff, Nick, Bruce, my own brother, and many others. I bet you Lila came. I bet you a Melissa came. You know what those are all people who would never like to se me dead or THINK of me as there sister. Me thinking of them as there brother or sister. If they aren't already related to me. Conner not one of them has stayed with me more then you. from what I here you were the one here the most. I'm not stupid so don't play me like that. You got me. Tell me why the hell you were here," I said yelling my speech softly. I could swear I was hearing cheering from the other side of the hospital door.

"Liz it hard for me to understand my self. How can I explain it to you," Conner said emotionally looking me in the eye standing at the end of my bed.

"Well simple McDermott. You think of me as a sister you tell me. You should not have a problem talking to me. I want to know why you care almost more then my own sister does. I want to know why you are lying to me now. I want to know everything," I said more calm lying my head down.

"If you know I am lying about why I am being here why do I have to tell you," he said with a cocky grin trying to mess around the brush. I was not in the mood.

"Conner don't mess around and tell me why the hell you are here," I yelled not caring about the nurses anymore.

"I don't Liz. Hell if I know anything. I don't know how I feel about you or anything. All I know is that the second I heard you were hear I knew I had to be with you as much as I could. I knew I had to be here if anything happened. I knew all this stuff but not the reason. Then I came to the conclusion about Alanna. I asked myself is she wanted to get back with me and she wanted to get back together. Who would I want to spend more time with. You want to know what the shitty answer was. YOU. I don't know Liz I really don't understand this. Alanna who I am suppose to be trying to get back because I love her so much is not is important is spending time with you and seeing you in the hospital everyday. But at the same time I come up with the conclusion that. How could I love you but yet still not understand this whole situation. I don't know if I care about you as more then a friend or anything," He said sitting down by the chair next to my bed with his head in his hands.

He was not making much sense in that last part. But no guy uses the word love on you and not understand what he is feeling. Conner would not have said that word if he did not feel it for me. I don't think. But with Conner you never know. With him you sort of trick it out of him.

"Conner I don't know what to say. But I am going to pull such a Jess line on you. Now that I'm up what do you want to do to me right now. Look at me and tell me what you would like to be doing right now. I know it sounds conceded but I want to know. You're not telling me the whole truth here. Your running again. You have to face this Conner," I said gently. I already know what I feel for him. I guess when he was talking about loving someone and the fact he did not leave my side. It really got me feeling about what I felt for him. What I came up with is I would give anything to be with him.

"Conner listen to me." he looked up to and walked over to me.

"This is what I want to do to you Wakefield," he said and he put his lips on mine. It was soft and gentle. It was just me and him all the way. I never wanted it to end and it was as if fire was shooting through me again. When it ended all I could do was smile and say.

"You know out of the times you have kissed I don't think you have ever kissed me with so much feeling in it Conner," I whispered.

"That's because for once I know what I feel and what I want to do. I want to be with you. No matter how long it lasts at this moment I love you. I will never forget this and I will always feel something for you. I love you Elizabeth Wakefield. It took me most of the year but I got it strait. I care for you and want nothing bad to ever happen to you," he said looking into my eyes deeply with so much feeling it made my insides hurt.

"I love you back to Conner McDermott. Took us awhile but were finally together and we figured each other out," I whispered to him with happy tears in my eyes.

"Do you think that it will last," I said to him.

"Forever I hope," he said deeply. 

*********4 years later Lizzie being now21************

"Lizzy what do you think of this color for your bridesmaids," said Jess holding up a lime green color with a grin.

"I think if you are thinking about that color I need to be thinking about getting a new made of honor Jess," said Liz giggling like a school girl.

"Yea, I know but I always like to tease you. You are no longer going to be Elizabeth Wakefield any longer," said her sister getting teary eyed.

"Nope just like you I am loosing the Wakefield last name. Mrs., Jessica Aames. 

Just then they heard a door open and the husband to be was standing at the door looking like a wet puppy.

"Conner why were you out in the rain. You look like a drenched mutt," said Jessica laughing her hardest.

"I was caught in the storm. Damn spring showers," he grumbled.

"Ready for the wedding Conner?" asked Tia with a grin sitting next to Liz on the couch with the wedding planner book on there lap.

"As I'll ever be," he said with a grin heading right for Liz.

"Conner McDermott if you step one step closer I'll kill you," I said in mock anger.

"I'll still love you Liz," he said looking down at her with a grin.

"So will I McDermott even if you are 6 feet under. I'll still love you," I said with a smirk.

"Forever ?" he asked with a grin.

"Forever," I said with a smile getting up and wrapping my arms around his wet body and kissing him. After al these years still feeling weak in the knees knowing that this would never go away I would always love her Conner.

**A/N: This is my first finished fan fiction. I have to say I love it. I am thinking abut making a sequel. What do you think. What do you think of my last chapter too. I decided to end it here. I love the ending. But it is most likely not the end like I said I am thinking about another story. Thanks for all the reviews everyone I loved them all. I just remembered that I forgot about the Attackers. Sorry about that. It will be in the next story somehow.**

Disclaimer: I own no one. 


End file.
